The Sin of Killing a Mockingbird
by Leviticus Wilkes
Summary: Here, Blake thought, was a mockingbird that had eaten her garden, nested in her corncrib, and sang only a single tuneless song of hate. It was a sin to kill a mockingbird, but for once, she figured this would be an exception. A side story to RWBY: The Second Step. HAPPY NEW YEAR!


**The Sin of Killing a Mockingbird**

**A RWBY Fanfiction.**

* * *

"Ugh, how did Jaune do that?"

Ruby had just finished reassembling Crescent Rose with her new and improved titanium-aluminum-nickel barrel when Blake and Yang had gotten back from classes complaining about Jaune. "How did Jaune do what?"

Blake hit her bed with an exhausted groan. "We don't know. Pyrrha and Nora just dressed him up and when he ran by, we just decided we wanted to sleep with him. It was really weird."

"You're telling me." Yang, lacking the strength to climb into her bed, collapsed on Weiss's. "It's like we just suddenly lost all will and decided it would be perfect to jump Jaune's bones. Like some writing goddess decided that they wanted to write something funny, but couldn't pull it off."

Blake rolled her head and looked at Yang. "Even a writer goddess-."

"Or god." Ruby supplied.

"-wouldn't try something that clichè. Wouldn't they?"

At this time, the author fled the room pursued by an angry team RWBY.

Yang rolled over and looked at Weiss, sitting at the team homework desk, doing homework and listening to music. "Hey Weiss, did you see Jaune today? Think he was hot?

"Hm. Oh yes Yang. You can." Weiss scribbled down more to her papers, bobbing her head to the music from the headphones.

Blake looked up at Ruby's hanging bed. "What about you? Jaune get you either of you?"

Ruby looked up from cuddling Crescent Rose. "Nope. Don't look for attractive guys."

Blake cocked an eyebrow. "You actually go for personality? That's... actually rather mature. Good for you."

Ruby sweat-dropped. "Yeeeeaaaah. Let's go with that."

"Hello! Anybody home!?" Yang yanked Weiss's headphones off and broke the girl from her trance. "So what did you think of Jaune. Was he cute? Come on, you can tell your big sis." Weiss tried sweeping her papers into her bag, but Yang grabbed one. "Ooh what's this? Lyrics?"

Weiss snatched the paper out of Yang's hand. "Verse. I'm trying to write a poem for math class.

Yang and Blake stared at Weiss. Ruby tried to, but only succeeded in falling out of her bed. "Well, was he cute or not?

"No. Jaune is not cute. At all, end of story, good bye." Weiss took her book bag and slotted it underneath her bed. "I cannot imagine what possessed you to insinuate that I ever found Jaune attractive. He's much too immature."

"But you had a nose bleed when he walked in with Pyrrha." Ruby pointed out. Yang's face lit up like a Christmas tree of mirth. Weiss glared daggers at her teammate.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just dehydrated. Pyrrha was telling me a way to deal with it." Weiss brushed some dust from her shoulder. Yang was trying to contain her laughs at the thought of Weiss having a nose bleed. Blake however looked a little grim.

"I don't think it'll be a good idea to get into any serious relationships while we're at Beacon." Yang very promptly stopped needing to control her laughter. "We'll do well to avoid any of the dangers of having to deal with a boy here. It'll keep us from-."

"Um, Blake?" Ruby actually had her hand up. It was kinda cute, in a weird way. "How exactly will a boy be a danger to the team?

Blake sat up, mentally going through the many different ways she could dodge out of Ruby's question. But when Yang and Weiss sat down and gave the Faunus their full attention, Blake conceded that she wouldn't be able to get out of this talk.

"Well first off, love triangles-."

"Wait, love triangles? But-."

"Don't interrupt me. First off, love triangles will immediately ensue. If you bring home a boy, the instant he steps inside, one of us will immediately fall for him. The resulting conflict could very well tear the team apart. Additionally, they could very well be evil. It doesn't matter how good looking or psychologically in pain they are, if they are bigoted or rude in anyway, they are evil. This goes doubly so if his name is Draco, or something else suitably old-fashioned."

"Next up is heartbreak. If they leave you, you are very likely to be emotionally devastated, pushing us all away and possibly killing yourself. And trust me, if the relationship seems to be working out and headed towards early marriage, you're about to be dumped. Fourthly and finally, we have the issue of sex, don't look at me like that. Everyone knows that the chance of impregnation is a direct inverse to your desire to have a child. No matter how much protection you use, the moment you sleep with him is the moment you can start counting down to a birthday." Blake ran the above scenarios through her head and saw no way to continue. "Any questions?"

Suffice to say, the sitting RWBY's were, well, flabbergasted. Weiss was predictably the first to recover. "Blake, you do know that we're not in some romance novel or trashy fanfic, right? We are in the real world. And the real world does not abide by the rules and conventions of a Romantic Comedy." Ruby and Yang nodded in still stunned agreement.

Blake just crossed her arms. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." Weiss just made a 'would you look at her' gesture.

Yang finally got through her stupor to refute one of Blake's claims. "You know, protection does actually work. That's why it sells, duh. I'm not saying that sex isn't something I'm familiar with, but protection obviously works."

Blake rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, avoiding a serious relationship is in the team's best interests. Just try to avoid sleeping with anybody." Blake checked the time and saw that it was getting towards six PM. "This conversation is over.

The team started changing out of their uniforms and into their day clothes, and the talk subsided for a moment. The rules were pretty clear, and if Pyrrha or Nora decided to make someone irresistible again, they'd be ready. Of course, the silence didn't last long because of Ruby. "So, assuming we did bring someone here, who'd you think it be Yang?"

"Eh, probably another pilot. The last one was so cool. What about you little sis? Jaune?"

"What? No, he's not my type. You know that. How about you Blake? If you could bring anyone here, who do you think it would be?"

Blake paused in pulling a shirt out of her dresser and thought about it. "No one."  
"It would be a Faunus." Weiss answered for her as she stepped out of the bathroom, already changed. Blake pulled her shirt over her head and looked at Weiss.

"It'll be whoever I want. It doesn't matter to me if it's a Human or a Faunus. Why should whom I choose be your problem."

Weiss chuckled coldly. "Well, you just said that we should avoid having any serious relationships, and we all know what comes out of serious relationships between Faunus and Humans."

Blake's eyes narrowed at the white girl. "Tell me Weiss. What comes out of a 'serious relationship' between Humans and Faunus?"

Yang stepped between the girls, sensing the danger. "Okay, settle down. Let's just try to step back and cool off and go to lunch. How's that?

Weiss and Blake glared at each other around Yang. "Are you done?" Weiss asked. Yang thought about it and nodded. Then...

"Half Human - half Faunus children. Babies that shouldn't exist, outcasts from the Faunus for being 'that human's brat', outcasts from Humans for being Faunus. Children and babies that are unloved, alone-."

Ruby only just grabbed Blake in time to stop her from ripping Weiss's throat out. It was still a close thing though.

"Oh, you may have a pretty song Mockingbird, but I think the gods will make an exception to the sin of killing you." Blake's smile was a textbook example of 'Slasher'. Weiss nearly jumped out of her skin and bolted from the room. Blake heaved long breaths through her mouth for a few moments before she realized what she had just done. Without a word, she shrugged Ruby off and left the room, leaving the sisters behind in a very frightened mood

"Should we, you know-?" Ruby pointed after Blake. Yang shook her head and collapsed onto her teammates bed.

"Just let her be Rubes. She and Weiss just need to cool off. They'll be back to normal by your birthday on Sunday." Yang rested her head in her hands. "I thought that after the whole thing with that Torchwick guy and the White Fang a couple weeks ago, they'd made up. Guess not."

Ruby sat down next to her sister. "We're going to need to work with them through every single issue before they become friends, aren't we?" Yang nodded.  
It would be a long road, but Team RWBY would walk it. And maybe at the end, they would find a solution to Faunus and Humans living together.

But that would be a long time from now, and until then, all team RWBY had was two teammates that couldn't work with each other and more then a hundred obstacles between them and friendship.

But then again, wasn't that the point of being friends?

* * *

**A/N: Well, if you liked this story, you may like The Gods are Missing! another side story to The Second Step.**

**Please, Review and help me improve.**


End file.
